Salia Elson
'Salia Elson '''is the captain of Deth Team Armageddon and Pickles' bodyguard. She is an expert in the martial art krav maga. Biography Salia was born to a poor family. Raised by her father, she was exposed to copious amounts of war-time violence as a child. After her father was killed during combat, Salia was taken in by the Mt. Zion orphanage. She remained there for most of her young adulthood. At sixteen, Salia lied about her age to gain entrance to the Israeli Defense Force. Salia remained in the IDF for a number of years, eventually attaining the rank of Captain and becoming the Captain (''Mifaked Plugah) ''of her company. On August 25th, 20--, the company was stationed in a remote part of the --- region while assisting Charles Offdensen with his investigation into the Falconback Project. Unbeknownst to Salia, a small group of General Crozier's soldiers had infiltrated the company and had been masquerading as IDF for approximately six months. They were led by Elijah Cohen, a disgruntled IDF corporal who had long expressed irritation with the IDF's partnership with the megaband Dethklok. Cohen attempted to assassinate Capt. Elson by shooting her through the chest, but failed to do so and hit her on the left side of her abdomen. Elson was able to disarm Choen and fatally shoot him through the eye. Remaining soldiers were able to successfully overwhelm and disarm the rest of the terrorist group. All were later executed. Elson was rushed to Mordhaus under Offdensen's direction, where an operation to save her life was successful. Due to her roll in failing to prevent the disaster and her grievous injuries incurred during it, Elson was honorably discharged while still in recovery. Despite initial reluctance, Elson accepted a counter offer from Offdensen to join an elite team of bodyguards being assembled for the band. Friendships Gecko Despite early differences, Salia is quite close with her squad. She is currently closest to Gecko, with whom she shares many interests and strengths. Although the two frequently come to physical and metaphorical blows and are by all appearances sworn enemies, they will usually seek the other out in hard times for a little tough love. Kimmel Salia and Kimmel's relationship is shattered during events later in the first season. Although she claims to have forgiven him, the former intimacy to their friendship has yet to come back. Lavender Although Lavender has in many ways redeemed himself in Salia's eyes, they share very little in common and are not frequently found alone together. Lavender's past remains a barrier between the two, and comes up frequently in times of stress. Pickles Despite Elson's stand-offish nature and intent on keeping the assignment formal, Elson and Pickles begin to form a tenuous friendship. There are hints that it might become something more (See Season 1 Episode --), but a forced separation and jealousy lead to a falling out between the two. This cold period persists until the events in Season -- Episode --, when the two confess their feelings for each other and agree to date if both survive the Metalocalypse(Season -- Episode --). Relationships Elson identifies as straight, but she has been known to swing the other way if the situation warrants it (see ''Season 1 Episode --''). Elson and Gecko have had several very one-sided liaisons, all of which occur while on the hallucinogen ''Peyote. She has made it clear several times (Season -- Episodes --,--) that she has never had any romantic interest in him. Although it hasn't been confirmed, it's been implied that Elson and Charles may also have had some kind of liaison (Season -- Episode --). Marriage Elson is currently married to Pickles, the drummer for Dethklok. Weapons Salia is proficient with both short and long range firearms but does not carry them regularly. Common-carry weapons * A police baton * A military-issued Jericho 941 pistol * A Micro-Tavor rifle Krav Maga Elson is a highly-trained expert in krav maga, and prefers this method of fighting to any other. This skill puts her at a marked advantage in the Gear culture. Trivia * Elson displays several behaviors found in those of both war and trauma survivors. These include periods where she appears to become nonverbal. She also mentions periodic bouts of unexplained and inappropriate anger as well as a marked difficulty in expressing emotion. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}